Ten Years Later
by kishimat12
Summary: Ten years makes a world of a difference in anyone’s world. In the lives of the flock ten years makes an unimaginable difference.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride Characters  
**

* * *

"Nudge!" Someone called at Nudge from another room, "You're on in five."

"Okay," She said and looked in the mirror. _It's just another show. Just this time you're modeling with your wings out… again._

"Nudge, now!" The show's manager said.

_Here goes nothing,_ Nudge thought and snapped out her wings. She absolutely loved modeling; it was the best job ever. Nudge got to wear all of the newest and the most fashionable clothes that were being made, and nobody even cared about her wings. Actually the crowd loved her wings and her modeling agency made clothes to showcase them.

Nudge walked out onto the runway, as always the flashes from the camera were blinding at first but then she could see clearly. Now this is the life. She was twenty-one and living safely. Max and Fang had saved the world and now the flock was free to live and do whatever they wanted.

_

* * *

Screech_! The tires of the car squealed. Angel looked at the driving school teacher innocently. _Aw, can I have my license this time. I've taken the test four times! Gazzy can help me learn to drive. Please. Please!! _Angel thought at the Teacher.

"Okay Angel I'll tell you what, you are going to get your license but your brother is going to have to help you. Okay?" The teacher said oblivious to what Angel had done.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Angel cheered and gave the teacher a hug.

Within the hour Angel had her license. She stepped outside and showed it to Gazzy, "I did it!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Did you cheat?" He asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well…" Angel trailed off, "They said if you helped me then I'd be fine."

"Angel!"

"The license is just for convince, we still will fly for the most part!" Angel pleaded to Gazzy.

"Fine lets fly back to Arizona; Max and Fang should be back from Asia by now," he said, "I think Iggy and Ella are back from Antarctica too."

"Okay then, let's go!" Angel said and together they took off.

* * *

Iggy and Ella stepped into Dr. Martinez's house, "We're back!" Ella shouted and ran up to give her mom a hug.

"Hey Dr. Martinez," Iggy said casually.

"Mom look!" Ella exclaimed showing her right hand to her mom. "Iggy proposed to me! I'm getting married!"

Dr. Martinez smiled, "I knew it would be coming up soon. So are you going to elope like Max and Fang or are you going to have a real wedding?"

"Whatever we can afford really, I wouldn't mind something big," Ella said but really hinting for the larger wedding.

"Something big it is!" Dr. Martinez said and gave Ella and Iggy a hug.

"I'm going to call Nudge and see if she can help me out with the dress," Ella said pulling out her phone, "Hey Nudge, you're never going to believe it. Iggy proposed! You're coming down for the week right? Everyone should be here."

* * *

"Fang, we have to get going. Ella is still mad at me from the last time we were late," I complained shaking his shoulders. He wouldn't get off the couch.

"Ugh, they'll live," he said flashing a smile at me. In the past six years his smiles had become more and more common. Maybe marriage has something to do with it. Yeah I know you're thinking, married at 18? Maximum Ride, you're kidding me right? Well… I'm not.

"My mom spent a lot of money for plane tickets to get us back to the states." I tugged on his arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Max, calm down we have to be at the airport in an hour and it's like a twenty minute flight to get there." He said and pulled me down on to the couch next to him.

I kissed him quickly and somehow I got him off the couch. "Let's go," I whispered in his ear and quickly we were packed and flying, literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicsclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots in any of the Maximum Ride books

* * *

I don't know if I'd ever like flying in a plane. I mean, I know it's supposed to be like a really safe was to travel and all but wings seemed so much safer… But mom insisted that we should travel by plane─ only when we had to cross an ocean. Sadly, I knew she had a point when we went over the Pacific there were few places that we could stop in at to rest and refuel. So plane it was.

"Max calm down," Fang said quietly next to me.

I looked at him, "Oh come on, I know you hate planes too," I whispered.

"Hurdling through the sky at several hundred miles per hour in a medal cage? What are you talking about, I love it," He said with every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Well if it _does_ crash we'll live," I said and snickered.

The flight seemed to last _forever_, luckily about 12 hours later we landed at the Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport. As fast as we could Fang and I gathered out belongings and left the airport. It was a pretty short flight over to Dr. Martinez's house and boy did it feel good to fly _normally_.

"Home sweet home!" I said as Fang and I stepped into the house.

"Max! Fang!" Six excited voices cheered and ambushed us in the hall. Had it been six months since I'd seen everyone? They all seemed to have changed, not like in a bad way or anything but they were just different. Ella was glowing with her arm wrapped around a serene Iggy and Mom was the most ecstatic I'd ever seen her. Jeb seemed a little more tense than usual, who knows with him though. Angel, my baby, looked older and more mature but she was at that age and Gazzy seemed a little angry. But where was Nudge?

"Max look!" Ella said showing me the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god he did!" I said looking at the simple gold band with a couple small diamonds on it. I gave her a hug, "I told you that you were next," I said to her.

"I got my license!" Angel declared, pulling it out of her pocket.

"Yeah, but you cheated," Gazzy muttered loudly.

"Um where's Nudge?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"On a plane from New York, with some model guy," Ella said showing me a text from Nudge. _Getting on the plane, see you soon _─_TKN_. (Tiffany Krystal Nudge)

"Where'd you get the other model thing from?" I asked Ella.

She put her hand over her mouth, "Woops, I wasn't supposed to say that, he's her boyfriend."

Quickly conversation started up about what everyone had been doing for the past couple months. Hours passed and Nudge walked through the door with her new 'boy-toy' as she called them in the past.

"Hey everybody," She shouted from the entryway. Quickly, she made it into the room holding her boyfriend's hand. "This is Marcus."

We all looked at Marcus and gaped for a second. He was about Fang's height, perfectly muscled and gorgeous. Well they call them models for a reason. Wow.

The only funny thing was that every 3-6 months when the flock re-grouped for a couple weeks Nudge brought someone like Marcus. But they never lasted, Nudge usually tended to get sick of them after a couple months. There were always guys waiting until she broke up with whoever she was dating, one of the perks of being the most highly demanded model in the world.

The day wrapped up quickly and I was about ready to go to bed. After taking a shower I looked in the mirror and saw the eraser me looking back. "My eyes widened and I got dressed as fast as I could and ran into my room burying my face in Fang's chest. "Please tell me I don't look like an eraser," I mumbled into his chest.

He stroked my hair soothingly, "You don't look like an eraser, trust me."

I nodded my head and he pulled me up on to his lap, "Thanks," I said and started kissing him.

_Max you have work to, do get the flock together and leave, I'll give you the coordinates._ An all too familiar voice said inside my head.

My body completely froze. Fang looked at me concerned; I'd never done anything like this before. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"The voice is back. Apparently there is some unfinished work that we need to attend to."


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_:

Max you have work to, do get the flock together and leave, I'll give you the coordinates_._ _An all too familiar voice said inside my head._

_My body completely froze. Fang looked at me concerned; I'd never done anything like this before. "What's wrong?" He whispered._

_"The voice is back. Apparently there is some unfinished work that we need to attend to."_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots from any of the Maximum Ride Books.

* * *

The next morning I gathered the flock together and told them the _great_ news. As I predicted there were mixed reactions─ Angel and Gazzy smiled, Nudge sighed and Iggy was really upset.

"You know for once in my life things were actually going well," Iggy said and sighed.

"Max, I just can't make that kind of a commitment anymore," Nudge said and looked at everyone, "I have a job now and it's not like I can show up before a show with a bruised up face or broken bones. You two were able to finish saving the world without me. I have a lot on my plate now days and I can't help you where ever you are. Honestly I don't miss fighting for my life every second of the day, and I know that none of you do either. If you are within 100 miles of where I am then I'll help out but other than that I have business to attend too. Sorry."

_Voice? Help, please. Will we need Nudge? How many flock members do we need to save the world _this _time?_ I asked the voice but there was nothing.

"Will everyone else be able to help us out?" Fang asked the remaining flock members.

"Oh yeah!" Angel and Gazzy said at the same time and high-fived each other, "No more high school!"

"Um, you know I'm getting married right? I'm not leaving Ella," Iggy said, "Max and Fang would never separate, why should I?"

"So you have the same conditions as Nudge?" I asked him.

Iggy nodded his head, "I can supply you with all the bombs that you'll need, though," Iggy said trying to lighten the mood.

The voice sighed. _Luckily Gazzy and Angel are older this time. And the new corporation is in New York so you'll have Nudge for the most part._

_Does this mean that our expiration dates are back? _

_No, but I'm back on the same conditions._

_Greeeaaat. _

So you may be wondering 'what conditions', 'did we really save the world' and 'how are our expiration dates gone'. Well all had the chips in our brains that controlled the expiration dates deactivated by one of the last workers at Itex before we threw him in jail. Yes, we did save the world. Global warming is a thing of the past and every company/corporation that was trying to destroy the planet is locked up in prison with a life sentence. And the conditions for the voice was that it would go away when I saved the world but would come back if it ever needed saving again.

Ella, Mom, Marcus and Jeb walked down stairs into our once _private_ meeting. "Hey what's up?" Ella said.

"There's a new mission," Angel piped up.

Ella looked at Iggy worriedly. "Don't worry Ella he's staying behind with you," Angel said; I'm guessing that Ella was getting worried about Iggy.

"Okay good. You guys are going to be here for the wedding right?" Ella said slightly worried still.

"Of course," I said, "For all we know the world will be saved by then."

Ella smiled.

"Yes Jeb the voice _is_ back," Angel said, "I'm surprised you didn't know already."

"It shouldn't be back, it was supposed to be in the chip and that was deactivated. Unless they changed something out," Jeb mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" the Gasman said.

"Max's brain is more screwed up than we all thought," Iggy muttered.

"Hey!" I shouted and slapped him really hard.

"What was that for?" Iggy said trying to be all innocent.

"I heard you."

"You guys should get going," Jeb said.

"Yeah… we're kinda broke," Fang said quietly.

Nudge groaned, "And I'm making more money than you ever will. You can stay with me."

One of the many good things about having a sister who has been modeling for the past five years is that she is making a lot of money and has a lot to spare for us too. "Oh and Ella can I help out at your wedding! I'm sure I could get you the dress of your dreams and bridesmaids dresses for everyone else! You could even meet some of the designers too!"

Ella's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah but you'll need to come to New York with me too," Nudge said and winked at Angel.

Oh, I see what she's doing Iggy is going to be with us in New York.

_Um duh, Nudge felt bad about not helping._ Angel thought. _We're going to meet up with her when we get to New York. They're taking off tomorrow _

"Okay let's get going," I said to Fang, Gazzy and Angel.

We took to the skies after hugging and saying goodbye to everyone─ even Marcus. We should be able to get to New York in two days if nothing goes wrong. But how often does that happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters or plots in the Maximum Ride books.  


* * *

As we flew I thought about the last 10 years. Everyone's powers had gotten stronger and we'd also gained new powers. I mainly have powers that would have been useful if Itex were still around also I can heal myself and others. Fang could become invisible but not for long periods of time but he never really uses his power. Iggy could see the general colors of whatever place he was in without even having to touch a wall or anything. Nudge's attracting metal power turned into being able to throw the metal across a room. Gazzy well he didn't even have to open his mouth to mimic other people's voices and some other crazy weird things too. Last Angel well she's still changing, we all seemed to stop after we turned 18.

By the time I was 17 Itex and every corporation like it was shut down thanks to my flock and me on top of that Fang proposed to me. Now you're probably wondering about me eloping with Fang. Neither of us wanted a big schmancy wedding so right after Fang turned 18 we drove up to Vegas and found a drive in chapel. We were going to make the drive up alone but Angel found out and told everyone so we had to drive up in Mom's van. Also Fang and I planned on wearing jeans/sweats to make the experience as casual as possible but Nudge wouldn't let that happen. I remember the conversation perfectly.

* * *

"_Fine you all can come, but I'm not wearing a dress!" I practically shouted at Nudge, Angel and Ella._

"_But Max," Angel said. I could almost feel her controlling my mind._

"Fine_," I said, "But it's not going to be white and it can't cost more than $40."_

_The girls squealed with excitement. I groaned._

_I turned to Fang, "You're not getting out of this easily either, if I have to be dressed up than you will too."_

_Fang shrugged, "Fine by me."_

* * *

Just a couple months after Fang and I got married we left to go on a world tour. We traveled through Central America first, stopping in for a week at the end of each month. We started to head down to South America when Nudge got her first modeling contract. Surprisingly Nudge was able to graduate high school at 16; either that or she dropped out. She's been modeling ever sense.

A couple of months after that Iggy and Ella became a little more serious with their dating and went down to Antarctica coming to visit Dr. Martinez every couple months. They didn't even notice the cold because Iggy was able to see. Meanwhile Fang and I made our way through the remaining South American countries and Caribbean Islands. Gazzy and Angel stayed with Mom and Jeb (who moved next door to my mom).

For the next couple years the flock made a point to get together every couple months. In three years Fang and I made it through all of Europe and Africa. The Gasman and Angel lived out on their own half the time and stayed with Mom for the other part. Nudge had already had hit the big times by flaunting her wings during shows but it paid off.

In the past two years Fang and I lived in every Asian country. Looking back on it I'm not sure how we were able to make it speaking the languages. Thankfully Nudge's Modeling agency had to show off the latest clothes to basically every Country we went to and somehow people knew that we were like Nudge so that saved the housing problem. Most of the time, we were able to stay in really nice hotels without a penny out of our pockets.

* * *

Our trip up to New York seemed to go by really fast thanks to my reminiscing; it was already time to stop for the night. (If you're thinking we made that whole trip without stopping for food think again, nothing eventful happened) We found a nice forest to spend the night in after a quick fast-food dinner and then we all slept the night away. I was on first watch.

_So voice, any problems we should know about? _I thought.

_Not yet._

A couple hours passed and then it was Gazzy's turn to keep watch. I swear I only got 15 minutes of sleep before the Gasman tapped my arm, "Max, wake up." He said sounding worried.

"Yeah? I asked opening my eyes already; I was on full alert.

"Listen," he said.

_Crack_. I heard a little twig snap in the distance with a pile of leaves crumpling down. I looked into the distance and saw something that reminded me of an eraser. After seeing my move it broke into a dead sprint and was followed by ten more.

"Gaz, wake angel up and then up and away," I told him and immediately he obeyed.

I shook Fang's shoulder and he woke up instantaneously, "U and A. Now."

We all got up and flew away just as they got to our campsite. One jumped ridiculously high into the air and grabbed my shoe. Greeaat, they've made a new eraser.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots in the Maximum Ride series.

A/N: If you have any questions about anything in the story feel free to ask. I'll try my best to answer them in the next chapter.

* * *

_How in the world did they find us? What the heck were those things? _I asked in my head to Angel/the Voice.

_I don't know but they seemed reasonably mindless but they were alive. If we meet up with them again I'll see if I can get them to turn on each other._ Angel thought.

_Max, the new company doesn't know about you, yet. To keep them from not knowing what you're up to you have to destroy all of the creatures. _The voice told me. Great, I just _love_ killing things… well I guess they had it coming.

"Okay everyone we have to go find those things and kill them all," I said. We all came to a screeching halt (figuratively speaking) and everyone looked at me.

"The voice said so," I tried to justify.

"We need the element of surprise," Angel stated in agreement.

Everyone else shrugged and we all turned back. Quickly we found the campsite and Angel did most of the work from there.

"Hey boys whacha' doin'?" Angel said in a flirtatious voice, stepping out of thin air─ but it was really her standing with Fang. I realized that they also turned into humans just like the erasers.

"We're setting up camp, what's it to you?" One asked eying her. _Max! They think in their human forms! This is prefect! _Angel sent the thought to me.

"I got lost in the forest and can't seem to find my family. It's dark and I was wondering if I could stay with you for the night," She walked over to the one who spoke and touched his shoulder, "Is that okay with you?"

_Angel what are you doing? _I thought.

_I'm getting all of the information that they have about the facility. I have to have physical contact to do that. See, this one is the leader and knows the most. Don't worry they'll be committing suicide in minutes._

"Sure," they all said together.

"You sure seem to have some good artillery, why don't you put that to use," Angel said and we all flew up into the air as the leader began to massacre all of the Eraser2s.

* * *

We flew a good 20 miles and then stopped for the night. "So Angel, what was the whole flirt with the killers' thing for?" Gazzy asked.

"I had to touch the guy to get the information that I wanted," She said. "Here, you'll need to know it too."

Information flooded all of our minds, wow that guy knew a lot. The corporation was called GMC, like the car company. The new 'creatures' were officially called THSNFD97 but were nicknamed 'fiends'. The fiends attack and capture everything that isn't human, thanks to a 6th sense they knew that we weren't. Apparently they were looking for new test subjects. Best of all we found out who was leading the company. It was Marian Janssen's brother Harold Janssen.

"Are you kidding me!? The director has a family? And they're evil too!" Gazzy shouted.

"Gaz, calm down, we don't want to attract attention," Fang said.

"Sorry," Gazzy said quietly.

The next morning we got up and left for New York. _Max, I just figured something out!_ Angel thought.

_Yeah what is it? _

_Okay it's just a theory but, I think those _fiends _only think when they're in their human forms. I think when they're monsters they don't think. But I can still try to do something. It seems like their switch isn't voluntary like the eraser's was._

'_Kay, you keep thinking about all of that._

_

* * *

_We kept flying until we got to Nudge's apartment and before we even knocked she opened the door. "You're late," She stated.

"Sorry they made a new eraser we had to move camp," I said walking into her apartment, this place is huge!

"Max and Fang, you can stay here," Nudge gestured to a room. "Ang and Gaz can stay in here," She gestured to another room.

"You said that your apartment was small, what are you talking about?" Gazzy said seeing how huge everything was.

"Well…" Nudge paused, "It's nothing really, and I just didn't want to brag. Oh yeah, tomorrow I'm taking Ella to get her dress so you should have Iggy for the day,"

"Thanks," We all said and left for our rooms.

_Max they're coming down the hall! _Angel shouted in my head.

I opened the door just a crack and sure enough Nudge's apartment door was being broken down. The 'fiends' flooded her apartment and started to morph into monsters.

Time to fight or fly, literally.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plots or characters in the Maximum Ride Series.

* * *

Fang and I immediately ran out and started to fight but the 'fiends' seemed to anticipate our every move, quickly they captured us. Luckily Angel walked into the hallway in time to save our butts.

"_Let them go_," Angel said slowly approaching the fiends with one hand gripped in a tight fist while the other was like a claw and I swear that there were bluish-white sparks of electricity flying in her hand. The Gasman followed behind her with─ I think─ fire in one hand and reddish-orange sparks in the other. Okay, when did they change and why didn't tell me? Despite that the whole image was frightening.

The fiends didn't seem to notice, Angel was right about them being mindless.

_You guys' I'm going to try something, but I need you to be ready in case it goes horribly wrong. _Angel sent out the thought to all of us.

Angel walked up to the fiend that was holding me. She grabbed its arm and the fiend shrieked. I felt a little shock and watched the fiend turn into a human, soon the rest followed. They were all crumpled in pain on the ground.

Angel bent down to the one that was holding me. "I know you're the leader," She whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her, "But I also know that you have a boss now I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to kill all of your fiends that you brought with you today, then you are going to stay here for the night and tomorrow you are going to take me to your leaders. If you call for back-up I will kill myself. _Do you hear me?"_

Angel shook the fiend's face, "Do you_ understand_?"

It nodded.

"Now do your job," She said letting go of his face.

The fiend prepared to start killing the other fiends inside of Nudge's apartment, "No you idiot, outside!" Angel yelled at it.

The lead fiend began to haul all of the other fiends outside, "So, Larry here is going to bring us to the new version of Itex," Angel said trying to be casual about what she just did.

Nudge walked out of her room and rubbed her eyes, "Who? Larry? What?" She said coming in at the end of the commotion.

"Heh…" I said looking at the remaining moaning fiends on the ground.

"My god! I can't leave you guys alone for thirty minutes! What the hell happened!?"

Right then the lead fiend, Larry walked into the room and took some more fiends with him.

"Who is that?" Ella asked as she and Iggy walked out into the hall.

"That's Larry, I made him safe," Angel said.

"You did what?" We all screamed at her at the same time.

"He's safe, I told him that he wants to work with us now. So now he does." Angel said not finding anything wrong with what she'd just done.

"Gaz, I've already _graduated_ from high school. Do you honestly think that I was able to get straight A's without attending a day of school in the past four years? That's how I got my license!" She said pleading to all of us.

"It's cheating." Gazzy muttered.

We all sighed and went to bed.


	7. Author Note

Author Note:

I'm going to try to update whenever I can but it is probably going to be only once a week or so. I want to thank everyone who has read or been reading my story.

Thank you all so much!

-Kishimat12


	8. Chapter 7

Author Note: I do not own any of the characters or plots in the Maximum Ride series.  


* * *

The next morning we all got up and had Larry lead us to the new facility. Let me tell you this, the whole Itex ideal his been really been upgraded in the past several years. When we destroyed it last time they actually tried to hide the buildings. This corporation was one of the countless sky-scrapers in New York, with "GMC" inscribed over several of the huge glass panels.

"Here it is," Larry said and walked us all inside.

We all began to walk through the doors when an older blond woman walked into the lobby. Angel and Larry stopped dead in their tracks. _Marian Janssen, that's her. _Angel sent out the thought to all of us.

_Does she recognize us?_ I asked her mentally. I tried to remember what we all looked like ten years ago. Fang and I had matured; Gazzy had grown about a foot and was didn't even look like the same person and Angel well if I didn't visit her several times a year I wouldn't know who she was.

_She knows about Nudge and she thinks that you look like someone she knows. Uh-oh she's coming over to talk to you. Try to talk differently, 'kay?_

Marian walked up to me, "Welcome to GMC, have we met before?"

"Um, I don't believe so. My name is Ella," I said stealing my sister's name then I motioned to everyone else, "And this is Ariel, Zephyr and Nick," I was shocked that I still remembered their pseudonyms from Virginia.

_Somebody waste some more time, please. I need to get her to let us meet up with the 'head honcho'. _Angel sent out another thought to everyone.

"Excuse me, what does GMC stand for?" Gazzy asked.

_Okay, got it!_

"Actually I'm sure, my brother is the director of this company, maybe we could ask him," She said beginning to lead us towards the elevator.

"Thank you," Fang said and we all entered the very small elevator. Over the last few years we all have become much more comfortable in elevators but I was still dying to take the stairs.

Janssen pressed the top button for all of the floor levels. Greaat I thought. I realized that Larry wasn't in the elevator. _Um, Angel where's the fiend?_

_Heh… Larry is _taking care_ of all of the fiends. You know, _retiring_ them. _Angel sent the thought to me sounding a little guilty.

It seemed like we were on the elevator forever but we reached the 31st floor. The doors opened up and there was a young girl sitting behind the receptionist's desk. "Hello Ms. Janssen are you giving a guided tour today?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes could you bring them to the director's office?" Janssen asked the receptionist and started to head for the elevator.

The receptionist ─ Brisa ─ smiled and stood up. Brisa motioned for us to follow her, so we did. When we got to his office she knocked into the door, "Mr. Director, we have some people who are here to meet you."

"Let them in," A low man's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Tentatively Brisa opened the door and motioned for us to step in.

"Hello my name is Ariel," Angel said after we had all entered the office raising her hand for the director, so it could be shaken.

"Hello Ariel, please call me Harold. Now, how may I help you all?" Harold shook Angel's hand.

_Max, this is all going to be over soon. _The voice told me, well whew.

"We'd like to know what GMC stands for," Angel said well… angelically.

"Max, I know exactly what you're up to," The director said turning to me, "Fiends!"

Before any of us could even realize what was going on fiends stormed the room. We were all knocked out and woke up in what I suspected to be a dog-crate. Surprisingly this time we were locked in one large cement room with a steel door that was welded shut. Wow they have really improved their systems of imprisonment in the past several years. I haven't felt this helpless in ages! _Joy_.

"How did I not see this coming?" Angel said rubbing her temples, "I can't hear a thing!"

"Can you hear me speaking to you right now?" Gazzy said sounding sarcastic.

"Of course I can hear you speaking, idiot!" Angel almost screamed at him.

"Shut up!" Fang and I muttered at the same time.

"I don't think I can mimic voices," Gazzy said, "I'm talking like Max now."

We all looked at one another, "Nope," we all said in unison.

"I bet I can't be invisible anymore," Fang said.

_Max the cement ceiling is false if you push up on it, it should lift up. _The voice said.

"And yet, the voice is still with me," I said, "I have a plan people, let's get out of here."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots in the Maximum Ride series.

* * *

"So?" Gazzy paused, "What is the plan?"

"Well according to the voice this ceiling is false so," I put my back to the ceiling and pushed as hard as I could, it budged. Immediately Fang got up to help me. Then Gazzy and Angel caught on. Quickly we slid the cement ceiling off of our box.

We all stood up and I realized that our little box was only four feet high and about seven feet wide by eleven feet long. That thing looked more cramped now that we were standing above it. Now I realized that Angel had surpassed me in height, when did that happen? Not to mention that Gazzy was taller than Fang. It takes being trapped in a box fearing for my life to realize these things.

_Angel can you hear this? _I thought. Angel nodded.

"Look its La-" Gazzy started to say Larry when the fiend turned around and started to morph. Before I could take in what was going on we were being attacked and put in another cement box with higher ceilings.

On the wall a picture of the new director came up, "I see you've tried to escape. If you plan on pulling a stunt like that again I know where your friends are staying and we are ready to take measures so keep you in here." Suddenly Iggy and Ella's faces flashed up on the screen.

"How did they find about Ella?" I whispered, "She didn't even leave the bedroom that night when Larry came."

"Why didn't they say anything about Nudge?" Fang asked.

"You're probably wondering why we aren't threatening your model friend," Harold said on the screen.

"Cause she can sue their sorry asses halfway to hell. Oh I know why else, because if she goes missing then the whole world will go on a rampage just to find her," Gazzy said under his breath.

"Gazzy!" I whispered/yelled.

"She is too much of a public figure for us to kidnap… Actually we could use her to show the world that we are back…" The director trailed off in his own thoughts.

"Can he see us? Wait is this just a recording?" Angel said tapping the wall.

"You idiot this isn't a recording!" Harold snapped.

"So much for that theory," Fang muttered.

"So what do they need us for?" I wondered aloud.

"We need you for our experimentation," The director stated.

"_Oh joy_," Gazzy muttered, "Experimentation… I'm so _excited_!"

"Gazzy…" Angel started to warn him about something. Before we knew what was happening the ceiling was ripped off and we were all pulled out of our cell.

"_You're going to put us down now_," Angel said to all of the fiends.

Immediately the fiends put us down. Angel looked at the rest of the fiends, "First kill the director whatever you do, do not come back here. Then take care of everyone that works here. If you see any of us turn in the other direction."

The fiends nodded and began to morph. They ran out of the room and we ran out of the building.

"Gazzy?" I asked his name, "Do you have any _gifts_ for GMC?"

Gazzy's grin spread from ear to ear. "I think I could give them a little something."

We ran out of the building but left Gazzy inside. We hovered around the building and waited for the Gasman to emerge. Within minutes he came out waving his arms in the air and screaming 'move it'. We flew away and seconds later the building's bottom collapsed.

Quickly we got back to Nudge's apartment. Iggy and Ella were sitting on a couch and Nudge was talking their ears off. As we entered they turned towards us.

"So? Did you do anything interesting today?" Ella asked seeing us walking in gasping for air.

"Well we finished our job, you two are free to get married," I said and smiled at Ella.

"Yeah, oh Iggy you missed it! I completely destroyed this building today! Did you hear it?" Gazzy was talking so fast that barely anyone could understand him.

"Yeah I heard it," Iggy said and motioned his hands to show something exploding.

"So Ella, Nudge? Did you find the perfect dress?" I asked them trying to cancel out Iggy and Gazzy talking about exploding anything.

Nudge and Ella looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

"So when are you getting married?" Angel asked.

"Two weeks," Ella said.

"And we can get your dresses tomorrow," Nudge interrupted her, "Oh this is going to be great!"

* * *

I hope you've liked the story! I'll try to post the epilouge sometime soon!


	10. Epilogue

Thirteen days later it was the night of the rehearsal dinner. Frankly everyone was excited. Ella and Iggy were glowing. Nudge was almost back to her pre-modeling self─ did I mention that she became a little less talkative and slightly selfish. Gaz and Angel were bouncing out of their seats even though they are 16 and 18 years old. Fang was grinning─ yeah I know Fang grinning who'd a thunk? And well my sister is getting married! How do _you_ think I feel?

The night flashed before my eyes and before I even knew what was happening it was the next day. Yes, today is the day of the wedding. Immediately mom had us all getting ready. I tried not to dwell on the fact that for a good portion of the day I would be stuck in a strapless dress, which Nudge designed, with my wings exposed to the world. Angel had to suffer with me.

Before I knew what was happening the music was playing and Ella was walking down the aisle. She looked stunning. Everyone in the room's jaw dropped, even Iggy's.

The service was short and before ten minutes passed the "I do's" were had been said. Finally it was time for the reception at Dr. Martinez's house.

Mom prepared dinner for the thirty some people who we'd invited. When we finished eating Iggy and Ella had their first dance out in Dr. Martinez's yard. Then the rest or the night went on without a hitch. Before I knew what was happening it was midnight and it was time for all of our guests to home.

Fang brought me into the family room, "You're glowing. Did you know that?"

"It's not every day your sister gets married," I said.

Fang tilted my chin up and kissed me. I'm guessing we must have been there for a while because Iggy came into the room with Ella shaking his head, "You two need to get a room, like now."

"Heh," I said. Fang and I walked up to our room before anyone else started yelling at us. Once we were in our room everything seemed to come off really fast.

* * *

At about two in the morning, I was in my room and Fang was taking a shower. There was a timid tap on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said and the door opened.

"Hey Max, there's something you need to know," Angel said to me.

"Yeah what is it?" I said running through everything in my mind that she would need to tell me in private. I couldn't think of anything.

"Max I'm gonna tell you something and please try not to freak out. I think you should be the one to tell Fang not me, but it involves you too," She said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

_Max, you're pregnant. You are not going to notice anything physically for a couple months but your brain does… You know what I'm saying? It seems like you're a couple weeks pregnant but I'm not sure. I wonder why you're not getting morning sickness or anything. Hmm… _Angel sent me the thought.

"Oh well um I'll tell Fang," I said.

Angel left the room and minutes later Fang walked in. "Hey what's up? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Well Fang… I'm… umm…" I said trying not to end up saying those great words. Why couldn't I just say something like 'Hey Fang, guess what, I'm pregnant'?

"Max just say it," Fang said getting annoyed with me.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**The end! Until next time, that is… Well I hope you all liked my story! If you want to recommend anything for another story or a sequel to this one that would be great!**


End file.
